Dream World of The Grid (Ace and Rev's Story)
Ace and Rev has awaken in The Grid with new outfits Ace: Whoa. Where are we? Rev: And What happen to our clothes? Ace: Maybe, this world is special... Wait, I know this world. Then they saw a Floated Ship Both: Wow! Ace: We better go see it! They went off and they saw a Ship Ace: This is getting Awesome! Then the Guards stop them Guard: Halt! Identified. State your handle, Program. Rev: Program? We don't have any handles. I'm Rev and this is Ace. Guard: Verifying handle "Ace and Rev"... Then they grab their Hands Guard: Handle not found. Stray Program recognized. Ace: Hey! Rev: What are you doing?! Guard: Isolating for Quarantine. Ace: Quarantine! I don't like to be Quarantine! They escape from them and they lost them Rev: I think we lost them. Ace: Not Really, Rev. Look. They saw a Dog with Two disk and they are gonna fight him. Then 3 Animals are watching Earl: From. He's alive. Kelly: Look at that Weapons, they look different. Jake: Dad. You created from the data, right? Earl: Huh? No, I didn't... And I never seen one. Then a Dog has run away Ace: Who was he? Rev: He's strange. Kelly: You there. You're blades can we see them. They saw them behind them Ace: Um... Sure. The Cat is looking at the blades Kelly: This is amazing. What a Program. The Weapon and the Wielder. Ace: Program? Not us. I'm Ace and this is Rev. This one called the Sword. Jake: I'm Jake the Dog. Ace: This world is like... Tron's World, was it? Earl: You know Tron? Ace: Of course. I met him... Long time ago. Earl: Listen, that Program dog you fought is Tron. Ace: That's Tron the Dog?! Rev: You know him? Earl: Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place The Grid. Much like from the other side of the Human Program. It was something, well... But then CLU the Dog staged a coop. I have been exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new Program called Rinz. That's the thing about Programs. Mess with the code just a little, and the whole nature and memory can change. Ace: That's is... Bad! Hmm... Most of this is over my brain, But both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I knew, we can change him back. Earl: Ah, that's a great idea. He use his Power for the data Earl: Of course. If we're lucky, CLU kept s backup of Tron's source code. He's a Program, after all. He'd a methodical like that. Rev: So if we get Tron's "source code" back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right? Earl: That's right. Ace: Great! Thanks, Doc! They are gonna leave Earl: Where are you going? Rev: To find CLU. Earl: Do you know where he is? Ace: Oh, right. They look down. Kelly: You're a weird Animal User. You're nothing like Earl the Dog and Jake. Come on, you two. I'll show you the way. Earl: Kelly, we have to keep moving. Jake: Dad's right. What are you gonna do if Rinz attack again? Kelly: If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinz first. Ace: The Three of us can handle this. Earl: Well... Okay, do what you can. Maybe you, Rev and Ace can help Tron. Jake: Dad, you can't. Earl: Don't worry. I have a feeling Ace and Rev is someone we can help. You and me need to press on. Jake: (Sigh) Alright. Kelly, be careful. Kelly: You too. They left Kelly: Okay, it's you, Rev and me. Right, Ace? Ace: Yep. Let's do it, Kelly. Kelly: CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get tthere with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks. Meanwhile CLU the Cat is looking at the Disk and it shows Ace and Rev with a Sword CLU: A Sword? He give it back to him